Hack Beam: Entity
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: It is 2006... In the Age of the 'net, an Entity awakens... A mysterious occurance causes havoc as an online RPG traps users... Making the players believe otherwise. Diamond loses her past identify and then finds many trials of the World...
1. Beamed

**Hack/Beam: Entity**

This is my first Hack/Sign fanfic, so go easy on me... It's concept is based on theRPG World of the anime though... Subaru and Tsukasa might be mentioned in later chapters...

**Summary: **_It is late 2006 and the world is thriving on the Internet… Just as suddenly, millions of users start dropping at their computer desks after visiting a certain RPG website called Entity: The World… Witnesses claim that they have seen a beam of filtered light come out of the computer screen, flashing before the victims collapse. Sceptics are debating about this issue of controversy. Rarely do the victims ever wake up… Will they?_

"Woah, cool!" yelled Steph, a plain looking Asian girl with thick glasses, "This website is so awesome! It has everything!" ( "Online games, RPGs, forums… I'm on a roll, yeah! Hey, it says that I can join a new game… Hmm… _Entity: The World;_ sounds good." Steph hummed excitedly to herself, swinging her chair around and clicking on links and filling in information quickly.

_-rzzz- _

_Entity, we have a new recruit…_

_-Excellent, that person will be perfect for my plans. That girl- is- mine!-_

_Are you sure, she seems too… Agitated. _

_-Never mind, for as long as recruits keep coming-_

_Ten-thousand and twenty log INS, counting higher…_

_-Excellent!-_

"Eh? Strange, it says something on the front page… Just as well, I signed up as Diamond Dust! Ah, a condition: _'Leave your world behind and live your dreams, for the next world is always unseen'_… What the heck does that mean?" wondered Steph as she reached for the Enter key…

---

_-Activating Beam!-_

_Right, Entity. It is our duty for more RPGers to come of their accord._

_-(evil laughing) I will erase the players' databases from all over their realms!-_

_As you wish._

_---_

"No, don't!" Steph turned around in her chair to see it was her dad warning her not to play for too long, but then… A thin almost translucent laser beam came out of the screen, flashing rapidly as the parent watched with horror. Steph had a frightened expression; her eyes seemed to be diluted before she slumped into the chair, her hand resting on the enter key…

-----

Almost instantly, there was a burst of light as another player entered the World of the game… A black clad figure to be precise.

The teenager had shoulder-length raven hair, wire-frame glasses and her refined face was clear… She was very tall for her age- making it impossible for anyone to identify how old she _really_ was.

"My name is Diamond, Diamond Dust." introduced the black haired girl; her eyes were sparkling amber as the coated crusader laughed.

The girl was holding a diamond encrusted ring in her hand. The marks on her face seemed to reveal that she had been battling really hard. "I assume that the World needs me for something…" A whisper of something seemed to emulate from the sky.

Dreams-? Diamond had the feeling that she had stepped away from something, but what?

_Precisely… And now you work for me._

"Who are you-?" Diamond now felt… At home in this World. Yeah, that's it, she felt like she had never been elsewhere. This was _her_ world, she thought.

The World was her domain, and the hot wind kicked up and blew her cropped ponytail.

_-I am Entity. Call me what you like. I am your one and only link to the World.-_

"Well, I'm not too sure about this." Diamond hesitated, "What do I _do_ here?"

_-Anything you desire, if you want abilities it will be at your wish. You are like a Twilight.-_

"A _Twilight, _what is that…" The girl's voice was scarcely above the wind.

_You will see, Diamond._

Diamond picked up the stave. For some reason, it felt familiar to her, the rough edge felt known to her. Looking off to the distance she saw a shimmer of something…

A jet black Shetland horse stared back at her, the mane flaring and flowing… It seemed calm and even docile. Diamond winced as she saw the horse. It was calling her… Closing her eyes, she saw a picture...

---

_A person was playing loud music in the van. A girl sat quietly in the front seat, she was not paying attention to anything because she was too busy looking out the window. The person was also yelling into his phone something in a foreign language…_

_---_

_No, that couldn't be real._ Diamond decided flatly; an existence that just couldn't be…

As if it was triggered by her thoughts, the horse started trotting off into the other direction before vanishing… The girl longed for it to come back, she wanted answers... Turning back to the World, she shrugged. Maybe she'll find out some day.

_Ready to stay?_ offered the Entity.

"Sure." Diamond said as she took a tentative step towards the World…


	2. Girl with No Past

**Hack/Beam: Entity**

_Searching through the shadows of reality,_

_Through the dusk-time's virtual eve._

_Who am I, truly? -Thou art a litany?-_

_Or am I really deceived… _

_Searching, for the light shall dawn,_

_The Entity calls to me- although_

_I wait through the piercing morn…_

_Will I regain my broken soul?_

Diamond managed to wipe her face with water, watching as the crystal drops fell into her reflection… A new face stared back, immaculate and her appearance was like magic. She smiled; this was like a haven for her.

Running was like ease for the girl, the wind threw back her silky short hair like a coal banner… She never ran so fast in her life, it was a relief! Panting, she attempted the next two metres as the sun shone down upon the land.

–_You like it Diamond, I can see…-_ chuckled Entity. _–Try using your other abilities-_

"HUH! Other abilities?" exclaimed Diamond, looking around her in shock. "Wait, I don't see…"

The words just scarcely left her lips as she felt a tingling sensation down the spine of her back, like _something_ was trying to break out…

Immediately, metallic wings sprouted from Diamond's back, sort of polished. Intricate designs were woven onto the surface, in curves of silver and light radiated off the edges.

"_Wahhh?_" Surprised by this Diamond nearly fell over, but because the wings were so light and sturdy, she managed to get the hang of this after a while…

"Cool!" After she got over the initial shock of this discovery, she explored the region…

_--------------------------------_

_-Heheh, that girl doesn't know anything about my plans!-_

_Does that Twilight really need to know about the truth?_

_-Wait for it, she will know… Eventually-_

_--------------------------------_

Flying over the World, freedom flowed through her like bliss. The teenager never knew such freedom, such exuberance for life! And like she wanted it never to end, craving more of this experience… Plains, rivers and endless cities- the list went on and on…

Quite soon, the female spotted a group of young people with clothes on the ground discussing something… There was a short girl with long blond hair, a guy holding a scepter in his hand with a mask and someone with multi-coloured eyes.

"Hi there," shouted the girl, "Wanna join in-? This must be a nOob…" she told the others. They laughed as if they were sharing a joke. Diamond didn't get it- they talked weirdly.

Then the others said "What?" as if they were irritated somehow? The stranger had the feeling that this wasn't the way they should have acted, but hey, this was a free World.

"I'm Ophelia," introduced the girl with the blond hair, "I can sing (g-g-g-g)-!"

"I'm Quadrant," smiled the guy with the scepter, "I've been here as long as I've been."

"Which means…?" said a puzzled Diamond, _this is confusing!_

The confident teenager shook his hand as if to scold her… "No, I'm not telling." Quadrant said somberly.

"So how long have you been here?" asked the guy with multicoloured eyes, slowly approaching the mysterious girl, Diamond stood there, as if she was turned to stone- and adverting her gaze towards the floor…

_How long…-?_ She wondered, fumbling for words.

"For as long as I can remember- I guess… I don't seem to _have_ a past." There, it was all out for anyone to hear. She felt like melting into the ground at the sound of her voice.

"You, you mean…?" exclaimed Ophelia, her mouth was gaping. "You don't know-? Do you even exist, outside I mean-? Uh," _What was she talking about?_

"She must be Twilight then," shouted Quadrant. _That, word, again…!_ "One of Entity's members," he continued as he reproached.

_Oh no, I really messed things up!_ Diamond panicked before she descended into dusk, it enveloped her in its essence… Afterwards she knew nothing for at least an hour.

When she woke up again, she felt alright. Night was falling and she was still okay, but... _Where were they?_ They had gone, leaving her behind.

_What _had_ just happened, what's the heck going on?_ The teenager thought, feeling really terrified…

–_Diamond Dust-_ called the Entity. Diamond nearly freaked out; there were... Scratches on her hands- raw and chastised like she was in a fight and then lost… Feeling faint, she leant against a tree. _This can't be happening to me, not me Diamond!_

_-------------------------------------------_

Quadrant stood amongst the city, he could feel the Entity's voice soaring to him, but he refused to listen to it. _No longer, one time is enough, but many times? Torture!_

_-You cannot change what has already been done, Quadrant.-_

"Oh, please! I've already endured the same things as the other online people!"

"Cut me some slack!" he yelled. "I've already paid and I -know- it! But you _won't_ give up,"

_-Infinity increased-_ smirked Entity, _-Your lifespan has just become an endless cycle.-_

"Does the other girl know? The one called Diamond Dust?"

_-We'll see… No, she'll never know about our secret.- _

_-You must not pass it to anyone!-_


	3. Underpants

**Hack/Beam: Entity**

"She's not like any other player!" exclaimed Ophelia. "In fact, I don't think she's even from the outside world!" The other people muttered to themselves in the Glass-Fort Inn.

Clearly this newcomer Twilight in their midst was either working for Entity- or another being in the game. Hero Tsukasa would be disturbed if he knew of the disturbance…

"That Diamond Dust figure must be an intruder. We must keep a close watch on her," commented an angry looking male warrior to the others who just stared.

"If she's working for that Entity, what hope is there for this online World?"

"Other Twilights also have been in similar situations; let's give this one a chance. If she doesn't remember anything about her past…" argued a young-looking red haired girl.

"Oh sure!" snorted another masked figure, "Most of the Twilights seem to just appear out of nowhere- and cause tremendous havoc! What of those millions being separated?" "They're controlled by something from the game!"

"Hey, take that back!" yelled a cattish male with green hair. "I don't remember anything- and I'm a Twilight! I'm not working for the Entity either!"

"IDIOT!" screamed another rude player from the background.

"You are being stereotypical!" A fierce fight was breaking out amongst the group… Punches were about to be thrown at the males in mid air- when someone interrupted.

"Hey, oh… An inn! Mind if I join in?" Diamond peeped into the doorway before entering quietly. Everybody else froze in the middle of fighting each other. It would have been hilarious _if_ the other people considered the irony. The Asian girl settled down, relaxing between the wide-eyed occupants. "So, does anyone consider joining me for a dr-?" Silence prevailed…

_Okay… So they're not exactly friendly to me._ Diamond noted to herself, before slacking down in her casual style (legs splayed wide open when she sits). Reaching for a drink of some labelled liquid (well she was thirsty after all) she heard something that made her freeze…

"_Pervert,"_ muttered someone. Diamond turned towards who spoke. It was the masked figure smirking, her brown eyes seemed to narrow with extreme hurt and anger.  
"What did you say-!" she hissed at the masked figure. "Nobody calls me a pervert- and insults me! Because I'm -not-" _That guy, he ought to have his head checked or some_- She was actually considering punching the guy's head in for his horrible insult… Or better still, ignoring his sleazy talk and continuing getting her drink. It would save too much trouble from happening.

Immediately, there was a whinny of anger- and the masked figure fell backwards- as a familiar figure appeared. _It's my horse_- she realised; the jet-black apparition stared at her.

"Get away, there's a black horse in the Inn!" yelled someone as he pushed Diamond out of the way. Diamond was understandably annoyed at the cattish person, "Hey that _is_ my horse."

"Hmph, in that case…" responded the cattish person before he teleported out. Diamond blinked her eyes in surprise, _did that person just teleport out?_ _I wonder…_

"Oh, ignore him." laughed the masked figure, "He's a bit of a Wally." Diamond Dust chose to ignore the rudeness this time; he was just a shallow and callous figure at that…

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Ophelia said to Mr. Mask. Mr. Mask withdrew in the girl singer correcting his manners…

"Eh, you wouldn't know how to survive in this World." Mr. Mask continued. "I however, have learnt to live it tough. Look at me; I'm level 34- I have abilities beyond this newbie!"

The figure pointed to the short-haired girl with the jet-black horse. Diamond overheard him.

"Is that so? Well…" Diamond fumbled for words, what _abilities_ she had… Other than to fly with silver wings, that is? Mr. Mask took it as a sign that she was still a newbie and snorted with contempt…

"See, she's still a new Twilight- Gaahhh…!" It was then that he was interrupted by the 'newbie' who responded with a lighting-fast reflex. Turning invisible, Diamond managed to stun everyone with seeming to 'melt' into thin air.

"Hey, where did that newbie Twilight go? Did she teleport out?" Mr. Mask was panicked, looking around him. Suddenly, he felt someone pushing him, the unseen force made him gasp unexpectedly. "Did she turn into a ghost? Get her away from me!" He whimpered.

Ophelia and the other players snickered at this pathetic Mr. Mask. At last that new Twilight had the backbone to stand up to that bully! Mr. Mask attempted to hit the unseen girl, but found that he hit empty air. "What the?" Dumbly, he tried to grasp what had happened.

Still invisible, Diamond managed to unbuckle her opponent's brass belt; the leather pants slithered to the ground as everyone in the Glass Fort inn roared with laughter. Turns out that Mr. Mask was wearing underwear with love-hearts on them! Publicly humiliated, the Mask ran out of the inn… "Arrggh!" he screamed loudly, tripping over his loose pants.

"Well done you!" cheered Ophelia, "Looks like this Twilight is not all bad after all…!"

Diamond came back into view; "At least I taught that horrible guy a lesson…" she smiled.

"Well, if you can defeat a level 34 brute with your own wits…" smiled the cattish green-haired Twilight as he teleported in, "Well, here's your prize- 345 silver coins! I'm Aurae, the Twilight. By the way, I've been here as long as I can remember. You work for Entity?" Diamond graciously accepted the prize, but at the word _Twilight,_ she paused for a minute.

"Are Twilights different from the _other_ people here?" she asked Aurae, "Because, I'm sure-"

"Oh yes, plenty different. We recover faster than the other people here and… That's all I'm going to say. One more warning- Be wary of Entity, this being is not what it seems. Other Twilights have been duped into working for her and have become _Darin_ in the process."

"Darin? What does that mean?" requested Diamond; a shiver went down her spine.

"_Darin_, you know… It means dark, corrupted or under control. In case you're wondering, I'm _not _dark or corrupted! So you have nothing to worry about." Aurae smiled, "I have no memories of my past however..." His ginger tail twitched once when he said 'memories'…

"There are monsters here, right?" Ophelia answered, "I saw them just on the borders…"

"Just a minute, I have to teleport out again." Aurae focused, closing his eyes before he teleported in an electrical dark-blue millisecond. Diamond blinked, she was going to have to get used to this World…


End file.
